Poison Amy
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Lively Bramble * Vegetal Posion * Vampyric Vines * Brambulation * Prickly Forest Drops |} Strategy * On the start of each Amy's turn, every character deals around 400 dmg in 2-3 range AoE around them. So avoid being grouped if you can to prevent it. * There's a gravity state applied in the fight, but it's over after 5 turns apparently. * Every dead ally is turned into a Dark Treeckler, that boosts Amy's power for 200 and it can be very fatal and annoying. * She randomly picks a bramble and turns it into a Living Bramble, that, if killed, heals her for about 500 HP (?) * She applies Empathic state to a random character, who will then receive massive damage reflect for every hit Amy takes. * At the start of her turn, she summons a field of brambles (4x4 tiles or so) around herself and around every character on the map. They don't do anything special, apart reflecting nearly unnoticeable amount of damage, and being generally annoying, since they're in rooted state. You have to fight your way up to her. * She re-summons them every 7th turn and heals for the amount of damage they received. * Every turn, Amy applies a 100-150 power debuff to the allies, which cannot be removed. Yes, the debuff stacks, so soon you will be hitting as much as that Tofu out there does. * Amy gains about 2000 shield in case of receiving pushback damage, starting adjacent to one of her brambles, AP / MP removal. * The -power and 2-cell AoE damage only happens to people who are hit with....I forget the specific name of the spell, but it's the green ghostly aggressive bramble spell with a 1-cell AoE. Anybody hit with that gets -100 power (-150 power on a crit) at the start of each of their turns. In addition, anyone in that state takes veerrryyy high earth damage on poison Amy's turn, as well as dealing that earth damage to everyone within 2 cells of the infected persons. Usually, this means a lot of people taking multiple hits of very high earth damage, which wipes out entire teams unless you isolate the "infected" people from the healthier ones. * In addition, anybody hit with the earth damage AoE on amy's turn will now also be in the state, and suffer the appropriate debuffs from it. This spell doesn't seem to have a stack limit, so even if only two people get placed in the state, it can very quickly multiply to the point a player can end up with -600 power by the second turn. * We've managed to beat her once, and that was when we caught her on a fairly small and a CC map. We threw iop, masq and a xelor with massive damage output around her (later sac supported too), with panda closing the 4th tile and playing a damagedealing game. Eni, enu and feca made their way through, close to her and hit her from diagonal opening. Watch out whom she puts Empathic state on and don't hesitate to immune them, cause they'll die badly if you don't. Also if you can buy yourself an extra turn with altruism - do it. Trivia Poison Amy is a reference to Poison Ivy, a villain in the batman movies.